Love Of My Life
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: There once was a trainer. Kit was her name. But when she saw a Ralts, she caught two, one female and one male. She stopped being a trainer and gave her Pokemon to her brother, who was now 11 with no other Pokemon. She bred Ralts, and gave away the eggs. One, though, was stolen and hatched by the Gardevoir and Gallade. She evolved into Kirlia and left the house.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary (It wouldn't all fit.): There once was a trainer. Kit was her name. But when she saw a Ralts, she caught two, one female and one male. She stopped being a trainer and gave her Pokemon to her brother, who was now 11 with no other Pokemon. She bred Ralts, and gave away the eggs. One, though, was stolen and hatched by the Gardevoir and Gallade. Finally came the day when she evolved into Kirlia and left her parents. She promised to come back. This is her story._

Chapter One - The Story

**Hiya Cupcakes! I have only one other story going on ATM so I thought 'Hey, why not make another?' So I have. Yaaay.**

OK. I guess I will start this by introducing myself. I am Rosie, the Gardevoir. I suspect you know what my kind look like. This is basically a story of what happened to me throughout my life, and how I met the Love of it. Well, he asked me first but anyway! All talking aside. I hope you enjoy my story which I have put together. This is in my home region, Hoenn. Why did I put story? This is true! Every word. Anyway, I hope you like it.

I remember the day so vividly. Which one? Both of them. Both my important life events. One was hatching. I remember hearing a warm voice, saying 'Gardevoir, Gallade, I can tell you want this egg. But I'm sorry. It will go to a trainer. So, when I saw light for the first time, I was surprised to see my parents! We were in a darkish room, and Mummy was holding a light up. I reached out my arms, and they both made a noise. The ''Gallade'' as it's called, picked me up and explained to me that they had stolen my egg, wanting to keep at least one.

This eventually became a habit for them. Once a month, a new egg would be brought down to the dark room, and after a year, I had 11 siblings! I know, amazing! Mam and Dad as I call them now were so happy. But then they saw me and their smiles faded. I was their number one Ralts at the time, so I was very confused. Dad walked over to me and said 'Rosie. Why are you glowing?' I looked at him in confusion. All my brothers and sisters were watching me now. Mam looked upset. I looked down. I WAS glowing!

I kept flashing white every so often. I don't know why. It scared me and my parents, AND my siblings! I wanted it to stop, as it was tingly. Then there was a noise. Footsteps, HUMAN footsteps. Gardevoir and Gallade froze. There were about 6 pairs of footsteps. Mam and Dad knew what this meant. Our owner kept trying to take me away but no dice. Instantly, I started herding my brothers and sisters into the long tunnel with a dead end. We lined up, I pulled a rock over our position, and then used my telepathy to see what was happening. The only light source was my glowing body and eyes - because of the telepathy.

Our owner walked down with five trainers. Their eyes lit up once they saw Mam and Dad. But our owner put a hand infront of them and shook her head. 'Where are they?' She demanded. My parents pretended to look confused. 'The Ralts. I know you stole some.' My parents looked horrified and then Gardevoir drooped her head. She spoke to our owner, in telepathy. ''They are hidden. You can't take them away from us. You took my children, every week, and carted them off to somewhere I'd never see them again!'' The owner then said something to me parents. I don't exactly know what happened because my telepathy failed but then Mam and Dad led us out the hole. Stupid telepathy. I want to learn how to make it better. But... The glowing. It's starting to hurt my arms. Like they want to grow. I will have to tell my parents.

'Mam... My arms are beginning to hurt.' My parents shared anxious glances. Them, the owner ran down again, alone, and saw me glowing. She looked at my parents. 'Remember the deal?' She said. Mam and Dad nodded sadly. Then Dad said to us all 'When one of you evolves, you will have to leave!' And, as if on cue, I started evolving. It felt all tingly. My arms grew longer, as did my legs. My ''hair'' got longer and I could see properly. I felt my horns switch places, going from left to right, and my white body turned into a kind of dress. After it, I felt new power. I felt stronger. My parents smiled weakly, and Dad said I was now a Pokemom called a Kirlia? OK then... I put my hands to theirs, in a promise. 'I'll come back! With new strength, I promise.' One of my brothers walked up to me. 'Take this!' She said, handing me a necklace. It was beautiful. It was silver, and had the words 'I promise' on the front engraved into it. I nod, and leave the basement with our owner. She looked at me, and I think she said 'Stay safe. Gardevoir and Gallade would kill me if you weren't. I then exit into the wild...

**DUN DUN DUUUUN... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
>I dunno! Find out next time on 'Love Of My Life.'<br>Actually, I do know, but I ain't gonna tell you! Hehehehe. See ya later, Cupcakies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't uploaded in FOREVER. Anyway, please R&R, I really appreciate it, review my other stories if you would, disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon sadly. If I did, the first Pokemon Ash got would be Ralts, and he wouldn't be such a Mary-Sue character. ee you guys later, Cupcakes!**

I am waiting. I was waiting. It's boring waiting. My brothers and sisters wouldn't be here for a while. I touch the necklace, it giving off a faint glow. The small stone embedded into it had a powerful vibe, that I was drawn to. I stood up, still looking down at the necklace, then I crashed into something. 'Hey, watch out!' A voice cried. I looked up in shock, and then went to help a small blue Fox pup up from the ground. 'Are you OK?' I ask. He seems shocked at my seemingly rough tone of voice. 'Yes.' He nods, after shaking his head. I follow him into the grass. 'Don't crash into me again.' He muttered, leading me to a stream. Around it, Pokemon of all shapes and sizes were playing.

He explained it to me, this is where wild Pokemon might gather before they fully evolve. The only time they leave is when they are either fully evolved or want to be caught in their current state. I look over to a white flash of light, seeing two eevee morhping along with a Gloom. In the water, a newly evovled Politoad was preparing to leave, and zorua, flabebe, Floette, Skitty, Pidgey, Spearow, Fletchling, even a Deino and a Zweilous were there! He introduced me to the group, and I nodded slightly. A small Vulpix padded up to me. 'Hello!' She chirped. 'Hi.' I smile. 'I'm going to evolve now, so I can go to a friend safari!' I look at her in confusion then nod, remembering.

I go to watch her evolve. The small fire fox touches the fire stone, morhping into a beautiful cream creature, with orange tips on all nine of her tails and the tuft of fur on her head. She got a cream chest and red eyes. She walked over to me, nodded slightly and walked away. 'Are there any Kirlia or Ralts here?' I ask. Riolu shakes his head 'Sorry.' I shrug, and walk to a group of Flabebe. Instantly, they crowd around me, chorusing for me to use my psychic and make them fly. I oblidge, not wanting to upset such young Pokemon. They all laugh in delight as I make them fly over the heads of other Pokemon, until I get tired.

At dinner time, I see that all the Pokemon line up, and a Cincinno gives out food. She looks at me then at the Riolu 'I told you not to bring any more Pokemon!' She scolds, a hint of amusmant in her voice. 'Don't worry, dear, we have enough food.' It was delicious. Oran Berries, Pecha Berries and Sitrus Berries, lightly roasted then frosted, and covered with a special type of honey made by the Combee and Vespiquen here. I thank them thorougly, I've never had such a nice dinner. I feel like this story is going too quickly, so I'll try to pace it. I sat with a Zorua, Riolu and a Litleo. 'I'm going to burn everyone when I grow up, rawr!' Exclaims the Litleo, standing tall and pretending to be a full grown Pyroar.

We play along, and he uses a weak ember. I fall over, pretending to be fainted and he puts a paw next to me. 'Do you surrender?' He asks. I nod, putting my hands up. He repeats this with Riolu and Zorua until we tickle Riolu, making him fall to the floor laughing. Then we all copy him. I gasp slightly as Zorua sits on my head. 'Nice hat.' I groan to the young fox, who giggles. I lift her off my head and set her on the ground, where she runs to Riolu, grabbing his hand and forcing him over. 'Now, calm down.' Cincinno tells us, but she laughs as well when we all tell eachother funny stories until bedtime. I lay down next to Riolu and he yawns 'Thanks Kirlia.' He mutters and falls asleep. I watch the sky until I see nothing from sleeping.

**So, this was Chapter Two. I feel like I rush things too much, so if you have any tips on how to stop it, thanks.  
>So, now they have met Riolu, and made a few friends. Let's see how it turns out next time.<br>Thanks for reading, please review, and see you later Cupcakes. BAIIIIII**


End file.
